Raindrops
by greenfairie
Summary: Faith just witnessed her parents death and she goes to Bilbo for a place to stay, but what happens when she falls for Frodo and can she love him or is grief still too near? Action comes later. PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well, I hate to say this, but I don't own anything of Lord of the Rings YET well except for the DVD, but I do own my character Faith so hands off! Anyways, enjoy my story! ''-talking ""-thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
~Raindrops ch. 1~  
  
  
  
She was running in the darkness. The rain was pelting her once dry garments as she sprinted through the forest. She didn't stop to look behind she just kept running. She was running to the only place where she knew she could be comforted after that horrific scene. The two most important people in her life killed right before her eyes. The wind whipped at her fragile body but she kept on running. She could feel the branches scrapping her face and legs, but she didn't care. She kept replaying over and over in her mind what just happened She would never forget the look on their faces before they fell to the ground. She clutched the only thing that she had left of her mom and dad. A chain with a ring on it. It was a simple ring just made of silver, but important to her nonetheless. The branches were still scrapping her face as she ran. She was almost there. She saw the end of the forest and ran towards the light. She ran through the thick bushes that slashed her pale legs, but she didn't care. She kept on running. Her arm was stinging from the long gash, but she ignored the pain and kept going. She finally got to the road and was glad that not many folk were out this late at night. She was almost there she had to make it. She didn't understand what they wanted of her parents or how they would be of importance to them. She longed to see her father's smile or hear her mom sing her songs again. She couldn't go home. No she knew she couldn't. There were too many memories that lingered. She couldn't stand to walk into that house ever again. As she ran tears poured down her tender cheeks and the dirt from the road was clinging to her dress. It mixed with the blood and the tears from her face. She had to keep running she had to get there. She rounded the bend and avoided a few stone in the way. She finally reached her destination. She huffed and puffed at the long distance she ran and tried to catch her breath. She lifted her bloodied arm to the green, round door and knocked. Her vision started to blur and she became dizzy from the blood loss. She couldn't take the pain anymore. She didn't know if she could live with it. Just as the door opened she feel into the awaiting person's arms and the last thing she saw was blackness.  
  
  
  
  
Ok, ok that's the first chapter. Where did she run to and what happened to her arm? Dun dun dunnn! Please you review it so I should know if I should continue or not. Thanks for reading and I can't wait to hear you comments! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Until next chappy!  
~*Greenfairie*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR...or do I? *Cough* actually I don't, but I will! Anyways, sorry it took SO LONG for this chapter. I've been really busy with High school and my science teacher gives a hell ova lot of homework, but he likes LOTR so it's all good. Anyways, enjoy and REVIEW CAUSE I'M A REVIEW WHORE! Haha. ""-Talking ''-thinking I changed it CAUSE I CAN!  
  
  
~Raindrops chapter 2~  
  
  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" A voice whispered.  
  
The girl groaned as the pain hit her once again. 'Where am I?' She opened her eyes slowly to see hobbits leaning over each other to look at her. She looking down at her neck to see the ring and chain around her neck, then the memory hit her. She remembered why she was there and her eyes began to sting 'don't cry don't cry don't cry' she kept thinking over and over to herself.   
  
"I see she has awaken," someone said.   
  
She looked over to see who it was. "Gandalf!" she cried.  
  
"Faith, it is nice to see you again, but I wish it was under better circumstances," he replied.  
  
She looked down at the sheets when he said that. She didn't want to remember what happened. She closed her eyes and the scene kept replaying over and over again. She grasped her head with her hands to keep the memory from coming back, but it failed. It felt so real. "Mum! Dad!" she cried. She felt the salty tears come down her cheeks again. She was ashamed. Ashamed to be crying in front of people, but most of all she was ashamed that she didn't help them. She ran like a coward. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that plagued her.  
  
"Faith dear are you alright?" She heard Bilbo say.  
  
"I, I'll be fine, thank you," She replied.   
  
The one thing that bothered Bilbo was that she didn't look up when she said that and she didn't give any hint of being fine. No bright, warm smile that was usually on her porcelain face. No hearty laugh. He only saw glassy eyes and those tears falling down her cheeks. He knew that he must talk to her alone as soon as possible and if he wouldn't get anything out of her he knew Gandalf would. "Lads give her some breathing space will you?" Bilbo said.  
  
The boys backed away a bit, but Gandalf sit sat at the foot of her bed. "There is tea and pastries in the kitchen if you would like some," Bilbo stated.  
  
Right after he finished that sentences all of the lads ran straight into the kitchen and began to eat. "Well I'll be," said Gandalf.  
  
Bilbo chuckled a little at what happened and expected to hear Faith too. He looked at her and he still saw that life-less, glassy expression on her face. He frowned at this. "Faith, will you please tell us what happened?" Bilbo said as he sat down on a nearby chair.  
  
Faith played with the new necklace around her neck nervously. Should she tell them? It was now or never so she cleared her throat and began. "I, I went with Mum and Da into the woods to have an afternoon picnic. Everything was going fine un, until we heard a rusting in the bushes. At first we thought that it would just be a bird or something, but these awful creatures came from the bushes. I think they were orcs but I'm not sure. They looked at us with an evil glare and they asked my father where something was, but I'm not sure that they were talking about. My father said that he didn't have it and told them to leave us alone, but they knew he was lying. So they took my mother by her neck and asked him where it was. My mother said to him not to tell them and I didn't understand what she meant by that. Th, They took my mother and slit her neck open." She paused for a moment to wipe her eyes and sniffle. Then she continued, "They threw my father against and tree and I ran over to him. He put this necklace in my hand and told me to guard it with my life. He told me to run and never look back. I didn't want to leave him but I had to fulfill what my father wished. I kissed his cheek and ran with all I had left in me. I could hear them chasing me, but I kept running. One of them caught up to me and sliced my arm. I kicked him as hard as I could and started to run again. My arm burned. I knew I couldn't go back to my house. There were too many memories there so I ran to Bilbo's house. I, I knocked on the door and the last thing I saw was blackness." She couldn't take the pain anymore. She tried to hold in it and be brave but she couldn't. Her lip quivered and she started to sob. Bilbo gathered her up in his arms and she started to sob into his shirt. Bilbo tried his best to remain composure.   
  
"I am so sorry Faith," Bilbo said softly "Don't worry everything will be alright lass. You can stay here for as long as you need, but first I think you need a good washing and a change of clothing. I'm sure Frodo would let you borrow some of his clothes."  
  
She nodded and wiped her eyes again. Bilbo left the room to go fetch her some clothes. Faith started to fidget with the ring on her necklace again. Bilbo came back momentarily with a creamy shirt and brown pants (A/N: I don't know what they called pants back then.)  
  
"Here you go lass and the bathroom is right around the corner." Bilbo said to her with a smile.  
  
She nodded and got up to walk there. She walked slowly at first because it felt like she hadn't walked for a long while. She set her clothes down on the floor and noticed that the bath was already drawn, nice and warm for her. She took off her torn dress and lowered herself into the steaming water. It burned her cuts but she knew she had to clean them. She took the bar of soap next to the tub and started to rub the scratches with care so it wouldn't hurt as much. She grimaced at the stinging but continued. After scrubbing the many cuts she had she looked at her arm. There was a long pinkish, purple scar running from her elbow to a little bit below her shoulder. (A/N: I have a scar like this myself from breaking my elbow.) She shuddered at the memory and washed the soap out from her hair. She made sure all the soap was gone and started to drain the water. She stepped out from the tub and began to dry herself with the towel as not to harm her scratches and bruises. She dressed quickly and began to comb her strawberry-blonde curly locks. It was not normal for someone to have light hair in the Shire and some would envy her for it. She finished with her hair and put her dress back in her room. She didn't see Gandalf or Bilbo in there so she figured that they went into the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and was thankful that the sleeves covered her whole arm. She didn't want anyone to see that ugly scar on her arm and she didn't either. The brown pants were cut just above the ankle. Showing some of her scratches. She sat down at the end of the table next to Pippin. She felt like she was being watched and looked at the floor nervously.  
  
"Hullo Faith, would you like some bread and jam?" Pippin asked as he handed her some.  
  
"Yes, thank you." She took the bread from him and set it on her plate. She starred at it and didn't say anything else. She didn't have the heart to look up. She started to touch the ring again and looked up to see Bilbo fingering something in his pocket. She paid no mind to him and started to eat her bread. She saw Gandalf hand her a cup and saucer and he filled it with hot tea. She could smell the nice herbs that it was made from. She said her thanks and began to eat again.   
  
Until Sam finally broke the silence "We were really worried about you Ms. Faith. You being asleep for five days and all."  
  
"I was asleep for five days?" she questioned.  
  
He nodded "Ay, you were. Mr. Frodo wouldn't leave your side." Frodo blushed at the comment, as did Faith.  
  
"That was very nice of you Frodo, thank you." She said.   
  
"No problem really. Just worried about a close friend." Frodo said.  
  
"Friend indeed," whispered Pippin to Merry. Merry elbowed him. "Ow, you know you didn't have to do that!" He rubbed his side.  
  
"Serves you right Pip." Said Merry.  
  
"I notice you have a new necklace Ms. Faith. May I ask where you got it?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Please just call me Faith." She said. Then she continued in a whisper "I got this necklace from my father."  
  
"How is your Mum and Da by the way?" Pippin asked.  
  
"They, they passed away five nights ago." She stuttered.  
  
"I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have asked about it." Pip muttered.  
  
"It's ok, I would have to tell you all sooner or later." She said patting his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Right," Bilbo started "who wants more tea?"  
  
  
  
  
Alrighty, that's the second chapter. Some of it was kinda blah so sorry for that. I really liked the ending though haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW! I will be wanting to hear from you. The reviewers opinions count the most. So, thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! And don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
~*Greenfairie aka Frodo*~ my friends call me that ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hey all I'm back! Sorry about the long wait. I was busy with school and I had writers block. I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to write another chapter. I apologize for language in the last disclaimer. So enjoy the story and please review!!!  
  
  
  
~Raindrops Chapter 3~  
  
  
After going through the whole ordeal during lunch and having a good chat people started to go their own separate ways until the silence was finally broken.  
"Bilbo, if it's alright with you I'd like to go out and have a walk," Faith asked.  
  
"Sure dear, that's fine." Bilbo replied, "Just be back before dinner."  
  
"I will," Faith said as she said good-bye to everyone and walked out the door. Once she closed the door she breathed in the air through her lungs. The sky and the rolling plains told her of the great season called summer. As she walked she saw people about the market chatting and buying goods. She walked down the long road to her final destination.  
  
She sat down on the warm colored grass and gave out a happy sigh. This was her place. Her own special spot. She could be at peace here and no one would disturb her. She never told anyone of the spot and she valued her privacy greatly. She would always go to the shady area to think things over or if she wanted to be alone she would go there. She put her hands behind her head and leaned against a tree. She felt the sunrays play upon her eyelids begging her to close them and take some rest. Her eyelids felt heavy and she started to become drowsy. They were getting lower and lower until she finally closed them. Having for once peace within her thoughts. She awoke to a sneeze, but where did it come from? She looked to her left and right and saw nothing until she looked upward. She saw Frodo in a tree reading a book. Faith smiled and began to climb the tree. She came to the top and said, "Bless you." He scooted over to give her enough room to sit down. "Have you been spying on me?" She asked laughing.  
  
"I was here first, so maybe you were following me," he answered.  
  
"I thought I was the only one that knew of this place..." said Faith.  
  
I've been coming here a long time. Maybe it can be both of our spots. Our secret spot and we don't have to tell anyone about it," Frodo said.  
  
She looked down and started to play with her necklace again. She noticed that this was one of her nervous habits, but what was she so nervous about? She was in deep thought until she started to see the events that occurred again. She almost fell out of the tree in the process.  
"Are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.  
  
"I-I'm fine, it was nothing." She rushed.  
  
He peered into her green eyes as if he was looking into her soul. He was searching for something, but she didn't know what. She saw that he was being sincere and he was truly worried about her.   
"I'm fine, really." She said giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
"If you want to talk anytime. I'm here for you," he reminded her.  
  
"We should probably go back, it's getting late..." she trailed off.  
  
He looked into the sky intently as if he was deciding something. "Your right. Let's go home," he finally said.  
  
Frodo started to head down the tree trunk and when he reached the bottom he helped Faith down. Just the slight brush of his hand made the smile reappear on her face. She knew that this would be the start of a good day. What he said sunk in. She finally had a place to go and had people that cared about her. She was going home.  
  
  
~End chapter 3~  
  
  
  
  
Hey all! Thanks for reading. I am really sorry that it took so long for this chapter. I've been really busy lately with school, homework, and good 'ol TECH. So please review! The reviewer is important and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter then feel free to leave them in your reviews. So don't forget to REVIEW! Your reviews lighten up my day. I've been having writers block lately so hopefully that'll die down. Until next chapter. Also I am going to start writing Sonic fanfiction again yay! *Throws confetti* So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
~*Greenfairie*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Omigosh! I am so sorry that it took me so long! I had writers block and drama four days a week for three hours each day. Don't forget to see the Two Towers in two weeks!  
  
  
  
~Ch. 4~  
  
She was walking down the street next to Frodo with a smile on her face. It didn't seem to fade or go away until Sam came running up the street calling out Frodo and Faith's names. Frodo shook his head in a comical manner with the smile still lingering on his face. Sam finally reached them. He put a hand on Frodo's shoulder as he hunched over to catch his breath. Faith gave him a quick pat on the back. He finally stood up straight.  
  
"Mr. Bilbo says dinner is ready Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Alright. We are on our way anyhow. You can walk with us if you like Sam." Frodo said in return.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Frodo and hello their Miss Faith." Sam said.  
  
"Sam, call me Faith. No need to be formal with me." She said.  
  
"Beggin' my pardon, but my Gaffer always told me to talk to my master and his friends with respect." Sam replied.  
  
"I completely understand Sam, but I would prefer if you call me Faith. No offence to you and your Gaffer." She said.  
  
Sam nodded in return. They continued to walk in silence until they rounded the bend. Frodo finally broke the silence.  
  
"Faith, I'll race you home!"  
  
"Your on! On your mark, get set..." before she could finish Frodo already ran off "Hey! You cheated!" She said as she ran to catch up.  
  
Sam shook his head, "Wait for me Mr. Frodo!" He said as he ran down the cobbled road to catch up with his master.  
  
Faith caught up to Frodo and was right behind him. She pulled on his arm and they both tumbled into the soft, green grass on the side of the road. Frodo landed on top of her. (A/N: ooOOoo!) She blinked in response.  
  
  
  
"Um...are you ok?" Frodo asked softly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine..." she said.  
  
She looked into his bright blue eyes. She always loved how they were so full of color and shoed his emotions perfectly. His lips inched closer and closer towards hers until they heard a familiar voice. Faith fluttered her eyes open.  
  
"Hello Frodo!" Merry said with Pippin not a step behind him.  
  
"Oh, are we interrupting something?" Pippin asked.  
  
"No of course not," Frodo said. " We were racing home until SOMEONE pulled me arm and we fell over."  
  
Faith responded with a blush and faint sorry.  
  
"Right," said Merry "Bilbo's looking for you two."  
  
"So I've heard," Frodo said.  
  
"Well, it looks like we're almost there anyways. I hope you don't mind Pippin and myself joining you." Merry said.  
  
"No problem at all. It sounds like fun actually," Faith confessed.  
  
"Of course it's fun!" Pippin said. "It's always fun when I'm around!" Everybody laughed in response. "What? I think it's always fun!" Pippin said.  
  
Meanwhile, a tired Sam came running down the road huffing and puffing as he tried to catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
"Oh, I see Sam has finally decided to join us," Merry said jokingly.  
  
"I'm starving!" Pippin said cutting in.  
  
"Your always hungry Pip!" Faith replied.  
  
"So! I'm a growing lad. I need all the food I can get!" Pippin said putting his hands up in surrender.  
  
"More like you take all the food you can get!" Frodo said. Another round of laughs came.  
  
They finally reached the hobbit hole at the end of the street. Bilbo opened the door with a 'would you like some tea?' line. Faith ran into the kitchen to help him out. As the guys sat down at the table Faith walked it with a kettle and began to pour some tea. She went back into the kitchen for more water.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Frodo asked entering the kitchen.  
  
"No, I think I can manage." She turned around just to be centimeters away from his lips again. (A/N: Lucky girl...lol) She continued, "We really need to stop bumping into eachother..."   
  
"It doesn't really both me," Frodo said smiling. She laughed and refilled the kettle.  
  
"Why don't you go sit back at the table?" she said. "I'll be out shortly with more tea."  
  
Frodo left the kitchen. Faith took the kettle off of the fire and walked back into the dinning room. She started to pour tea until she saw a frightening image pop up again. She saw an eye bright, yellow, and merciless. With shaky hands she started to pour the tea. The cup was overflowing until Sam stopped her.  
  
"Mi...I mean Faith," Sam continued. "Are you alright?" She dropped the saucer she was holding and it made a big crash.  
  
"I'm fine. Really" She said picking up the pieces. "I just...need to take another walk outside to clear my head." She rushed out the door and started walking down the street. Frodo started to walk out the door to follow her.  
  
"Lasses, I'll never understand them," Pippin said taking a bite out of a buttered roll.  
  
'I don't think any lad will..." Merry said shaking his head in defeat.  
  
~End Ch.~  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! I'm gonna try to update as soon as I can, but I'm not promising anything. I have drama all week this week the taping is on Thursday and the play is on Friday. I also have TECH on the 17th and a choral concert on the 18th. No movie for me ;_; and also on the 19th I hafta sing in chorus for the whole high school and go to the Jr. High show do TECH and strike (take down the lights and sound.) At least after that week I have break yay! Well, hopefully you'll hear from me during Winter Break.   
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM:  
~*Greenfairie*~ 


End file.
